Luke's Final Gift
by KiraJenLove
Summary: A man and a woman alone together on a secluded island. What could possibly happen? (This story assumes Luke and Rey are NOT related)
1. Ships That Pass in the Night

Rey was preparing for bed on her second night on Ahch-To. Her spartan hut had only the basics, and a very uncomfortable bed. But she was used to sleeping in such conditions - she lived in an AT-AT, after all. A small fire was burning in the hearth in the middle of the hut. It would keep her warm at least until morning.

Soon, a knock and a voice could be heard at her door. The only other human on the island, of course, the venerable Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. How lonely he must be out here on this island, in a lonely ocean, on a lonely planet. Not even the Lanais seemed to be much company. They kept to their own kind.

"Come in."

Luke opened the door to the small hut, entered and looked around, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light of the campfire.

"Rey, I'm retiring for the night. Do you need anything?"

After some thought, she asked, "Can we talk?"

Luke nodded his head and came into the hut, closing the flap behind him. He took a seat on a nearby stone bench.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I'd like to get to know you a little better. Can I ask you some questions? Some personal questions?"

"It depends how personal," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Rey had studied Luke's facial features and expressions ever since she arrived on the island. She could see that yes, he had many wrinkles and moles, his cheeks were sunken and weather-worn, his hair was greasy and tangled, there were the remnants of old scars on his cheek given by some wild animal long ago, an obviously missing right hand, and he had put on a little weight, but she could see into his eyes - those beautiful blue eyes that still caught the sun just right to make them translucent at a certain angle - and during her first lesson when he raised his eyebrows at her after she made her first mistake - she could see the face and humor of a younger man hidden under all that. _The eyes never change,_ someone had once told her. She imagined that in his youth he must have been quite good-looking. A man who was much less cynical and bitter than the one standing in front of her. This was a man who had been through a great deal of pain _._

"Luke, how long have you been here?"

"15 years."

His answer struck her like lightning. She couldn't imagine living on this rock for a month, let alone for 15 years. She imagined that this would cause any ordinary man to go certifiably insane. But Luke was no ordinary man.

"Forgive me for being impertinent, but before that time, did you ever have a wife or a girlfriend?"

Luke was taken aback. That was a strange question for a student to ask her Master...

"It is forbidden for the Jedi to have relationships." He had turned his eyes downward, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Rey, I know where you're going with this, and this is not an appropriate question for a student to ask her teacher."

"But you're not teaching me, remember?"

Luke looked surprised. Well, she had a point...

"Luke, I have lived alone my whole life. You have been alone all your life even when you were surrounded by people. You and I are here, now. We are alone. I know relationships are forbidden to the Jedi, but I'm not looking for a relationship."

She came over and sat down next to him on the bench, placing her right hand on the flesh of his left hand. "I just want to relieve our loneliness."

Luke felt a great temptation rush through him. She was a very beautiful girl...the setting was just right. They were all alone. No one would ever have to know...but...but...

"You don't want me," he said. "I'm old, and you're..." he looked her up and down, "...a beautiful young woman."

"I don't care about that," she said. "You're still a man, aren't you? You still have the needs of a man?"

"Yes, but..."

She knew that what she was about to do would be the point of no return. If he rejected her, she would have to leave the island to save face, and her mission would fail. But if he didn't...

She leaned over and gently touched her lips to his, lingering a few seconds to prolong the feeling. His lower lip was surprisingly soft. She felt the tickle of hair from his upper lip.

Luke couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman. Was it Leia? Although he secretly admitted to himself that he enjoyed that kiss, he shuddered to think it had been his own sister...but this young, beautiful woman kissing him now was definitely not his sister...definitely NOT...

"No one must know," he whispered. 'This is only between you and I. And you need to understand that, if we do this, I cannot teach you."

"You weren't going to teach me anyway," she said, brushing her lips against his, "but my lips are sealed."

Luke reached up with his flesh hand to caress her cheek as he reached in for another kiss. She melted into it. He could feel his arousal stirring. There was no going back now. He slid his gloved hand slowly down her back until they reached her smooth, round rump. He gave it a gentle squeeze. She moaned lightly.

Luke shrugged off his weatherproof overcoat. She paused to shed her vest. She began to shed the remainder of her clothes, when Luke stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "I want to do this another way."

He gestured for her to stand up, then placed both hands on her hips, then gently turned her around.

"Down."

She obediently sank to her knees, facing away from him. He joined her, kneeling on the floor behind her.

He flipped up the edge of her tunic, then pulled down her grey leggings, exposing most of her ass, and her panties that, he noticed, were now quite wet. With his flesh hand, he stroked her through her panties, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He kept stroking her through the thin fabric, making her squirm and moan.

He hooked two fingers around either side of her panties at the waist and slowly pulled them down, exposing her pink flesh underneath, untouched by any man, and wet with arousal. Her breathing had increased.

He stroked her folds with his flesh hand, paying particular attention to her hard little nub. She gasped again with each stroke. He'd wished his right hand was flesh at that moment. She was swollen and ready.

He reached forward and gently pushed her head down.

"Don't look," he said. "Just feel."

She obediently kept her head down, wondering what he was planning next. She heard the rustle of his clothing as he still kept one hand on the back of her neck, pushing down. She could feel his proximity to her rear end.

Then she felt something warm and smooth come into contact with her entrance. He slid it up and down the opening a few times, and across the sensitive nub. The sensation drove her crazy.

He pushed it in, but it only went an inch or two before meeting resistance. He paused.

"You're a virgin," he stated. "You know, you really should save it for -"

"Break it," she said. "I only want _you_ to take it _."_

He shrugged, then a second later she felt herself being completely filled, then momentary pain, which passed, but the feeling of being filled did not go away, in fact it was almost overwhelming. It took a few seconds to adjust.

" _OH KRIIIIIFFFF..."_

Luke closed his eyes at the sensation. This was a new feeling for him. After giving her a few seconds to adjust, he began rhythmically thrusting into her. He buried himself all the way to the hilt. She moaned so loudly he thought for sure the Lanais would hear - but he knew they wouldn't. They were down in their village at the water's edge _._

Rey was gasping, trying to collect her breath, but all she could feel was the overwhelming sense of being filled, and the friction and the pleasure it produced was exquisite. All she could do was hang on for dear life and try not to scream, but she couldn't help but moan and whimper. She could feel him slamming into her even harder and faster now; it was becoming more urgent, and she could hear his breathing quickening. She was going to give the poor guy a heart attack at this rate.

His thrusts became faster and harder, as he finally moaned _AAAUUUGGGH_ and thrust deep into her womb a few last times, completely saturating her insides. If she had been ovulating (and she wasn't totally sure that she wasn't), he definitely would have impregnated her. He gave her enough of his seed to fill a sarlacc _._

His breathing finally slowed, and he removed himself from her, returning his member to its place inside his clothing. Then he gently pulled her panties back up - which would now be glued in place thanks to him...which she found strangely erotic.

" _This is the last gift this body can give you."_

He slid his live hand across her rump and gave it a light slap before standing up and turning to leave her hut.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"If you conceive, take care of the baby," he said as he was leaving. "Give him lots of love. Don't abandon him. Find a good man to help you raise him. That Finn, he's a keeper." He winked at her, and was gone.

A smile crept across her face as Rey placed a hand on her lower abdomen. _I hope so,_ she thought to herself _. 'Him'?_


	2. Telling Leia

Several weeks had passed since the Battle of Crait, where Luke Skywalker had sacrificed his life to ensure the survival of the Resistance. Rey had gone about her daily duties, helping wherever needed, repairing the Falcon alongside Chewie when necessary, helping Poe organize the small remainder of survivors, giving aid to Leia when she needed it. Her health was failing since her spacewalk, and Rey felt a strong connection to her as well. She knew that, as Luke's sister, Han's wife and Darth Vader's daughter, she was a pretty central figure, and she was always very kind to Rey, like a surrogate mother. She also knew Leia was Force-sensitive, as would be expected, given her family tree. When she meditated, she could see the huge Force-aura surrounding her. Leia just hadn't been trained to use the Force much. Rey was told that Luke had offered, but Leia just preferred to remain in the world of politics, where she was most comfortable, and had no interest in becoming a Jedi. However, she had learned a few useful tricks.  
Today, Leia called Rey to her suite at the new rebel base on an undisclosed planet. She was curious what Leia wanted to see her about. She hurried down the corridor to the large sliding doors on the right just before the briefing room.  
The doors slid open to allow her in, whereupon Leia greeted her.  
"How are you doing today, Rey? Care for some tea?"  
"Fine, thank you. Yes, I'll take some, please," she responded.  
Threepio, Leia's faithful protocol droid, hurried off to the kitchen to fulfill the request. He soon returned with the tea, set it on the table, then hurried out of the room just as quickly.  
"Please, have a seat," Leia gestured to the couch.  
Rey lowered herself to the couch, but seemed a little nervous, sitting on the edge with her hands clasped. It was unusual for Leia to call her for "personal chats", but this seemed like it was going to be one of those times. Hopefully it was nothing serious.  
"Well, I'd like to get right to the point," Leia said. "Rey, do you have something you need to tell me?"  
Uh...I'm not sure I understand-?"  
"Rey, you know that I am Force-sensitive - AND I'm a woman. I'd say that makes me one of the most perceptive people around. Surely you of all people understand that?"  
"Yes, of course," she replied.  
"And as a Force-sensitive, I can feel the auras of those around me. Life creates these Force-signatures in everyone I see. And in your case, Rey, I see your Force-signature is a little bigger these days. To put it simply Rey, I can sense another life in you."  
Rey's facial expression relaxed and her eyes became as round as saucers.  
"Rey...are you pregnant?"  
"I...I don't know..." she stammered.  
"Well, the fact that you don't know tells me one thing. Rey, have you been intimate with my son?"  
Rey suddenly felt slightly panicked. "No, I swear I haven't," she countered. "Your son and I have had a Force-connection a few times while I was on the island, but it was a non-physical communication - except for one time where it allowed us to touch hands. But it was never anything more than that."  
"It's all right, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know what was going on." She paused before asking, "So, just for the sake of curiosity, who IS the father?"  
Rey's face fell. She was going to have to tell her the truth. Sorry, Luke...  
"Well...I promised not to tell anyone, but I think you might be the only exception. Just please don't tell anyone else."  
"I promise. What you tell me stays in this room."  
"Can you tell me one thing first - girl or boy?"  
"Boy," she responded.  
A wide grin spread across Rey's face. Leia could sense her joy.  
However, it was short-lived, as her gaze fell, and she said, "Well, Leia, the thing is...this child I'm carrying is not your grandson...he's...your nephew."  
Leia's eyes grew big as saucers as soon as the realization of what Rey just said registered.  
"Ooooooohhh, REY! Not my BROTHER!"  
Rey hung her head in shame. "Yes, I'm afraid so," she whispered.  
Leia squeezed her eyes shut and held her forehead in her hand. This was going to take some processing. How did she -? No, she didn't want to know...Oooh, Luke...and now he was gone...  
After a few moments and the initial shock had passed, Leia's powers of reasoning returned. Yes, her brother was gone. And somehow he had managed to leave behind an heir. For years she had been afraid he would die old, alone and childless. She wanted more for him than that. It seemed such a waste that he was such a good-looking man when he was young, all for nothing. Even if the child was not conceived in the traditional manner in the sanctity of matrimony, he still found a healthy young woman to be the mother of his child, and there was no better possibility at the time than Rey. She was a good young woman with a heart of gold.  
Leia raised her eyes to Rey, and lifted her chin. "Rey, do you love this child?"  
Tears ran down Rey's face. "Yes," she sobbed.  
"And you will care for him, promise never to abandon him and raise him to be a good man?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"This child is a Skywalker, so I'm warning you it's not going to be easy, but if anyone can manage it, you can. Welcome to the Skywalker clan," she said. She smiled, and Rey lunged forward to embrace Leia, who laughed and hugged her back tightly. 


	3. Telling Finn

Rey sat watching Finn talking to Poe and Leia in the briefing room. Ever since she shut the Falcon's door in Kylo's face, she had begun to appreciate Finn more. Here was a man whom she knew loved her - she could feel it every time he hugged her. She knew it from his heartfelt confession to her on Takodana. She knew it when he brought Han and Chewie to rescue her from Starkiller Base. She knew it by his tight hug when she rescued the Resistance on Crait. He loved her. She was sure of it. But did she love him back? She was also sure of that. The whole time the Resistance was fleeing the First Order before Crait, it seemed that Finn was the only person on her mind during the times in-between her Force-connections with Ben.  
But Ben, he was a whole different story. She had hated him for killing Han up until only recently. But as she got to know him better, that began to change. Originally she, like Luke, had thought he was completely lost to the Dark Side, but now she realized he had the potential to turn, which gave her the motivation to try to turn him, against Luke's better judgment. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about him, especially after the Battle of Crait. He had offered for her to join him, which she declined because she was not interested in ruling the galaxy, and she had promised Luke that she wouldn't turn. She had to leave Ben to his own devices, which made him feel rejected again and triggered another Kylo tantrum on Crait. So she let him tantrum. He had threatened her friends, and that was just not acceptable.  
She didn't have to worry about that with Finn. He was a steady and true friend, and she didn't have to worry about where she stood with him. He didn't throw selfish tantrums. His feelings for her were an open book. And he was cute, too. Luke was right. He was a keeper.  
She waited until they were all finished talking. "Finn, can I speak with you?"  
He looked her way, then hurried over to her. "Sure!"  
"Let's go to my quarters, we'll have more privacy there."  
She led him back down the corridor to the entrance to her quarters and opened the door. They moved inside.  
"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked.  
"No, thanks, Rey," he answered. He plopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable. She came and sat down next to him. "So, what's on your mind?"  
"Well, Finn, there's something I need to tell you, because you are going to find out soon enough anyway, so I may as well be up front about it. I've only told Leia about this, and I'm only telling you because...because of the way we feel about each other. It could complicate things."  
Finn seemed suprised and alert. "Well, what is it, Rey?"  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but...I'm pregnant."  
Finn's eyes registered shock at first, but then sorrow, as he lowered his gaze and couldn't bring himself to look at her. "And it's obviously not mine," he whispered. "And it's recent." She could see he was heartbroken. "Whose is it? Ren's?"  
"No," she shook her head.  
He couldn't think of anyone else she could have been intimate with recently. "Did you meet someone on the island?" It was the only possibility he could think of.  
"Yes...Luke."  
She could visibly see his facial muscles droop.  
"Oh, Rey!...with an old guy? Really?" His image of her was totally blown.  
"We weren't in love," she assured him. "Just two ships that pass in the night. And now he's dead, and I'm having his baby. That's it. I need your help, Finn. I need your understanding."  
"So Skywalker is dead...and you're having his baby...I guess there's no real reason for me to be jealous, is there?"  
"Finn, this child is special. He is Force-sensitive. If I have to I'll raise him alone, but I'd rather not."  
"What are you asking me?"  
She paused and took a deep breath. "Finn, I hope you already know I love you. That would be true even if I wasn't pregnant. I'm asking...if you would be my mate. Will you marry me?"  
Finn's head was swimming. This was it, the woman he loved since Day One was finally accepting his offer to "run away" with him. Only he had learned to stop running after the Battle of Crait. However, the person he had wanted to run away with was still here, and she still loved him. And she was in a delicate condition and needed his help. How could he not give it to her? And she was carrying an important child who needed a father. The child of a Jedi Master. The boy needed him.  
Finn took Rey into her arms and hugged her tightly."Yes, Rey," he whispered into her ear. "I would be honored to raise this child. Your son is my son."  
When they pulled back from the hug, Rey looked into his eyes, and for the first time since they met, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Yes, she loved this man.


	4. Make Sweet Love to Me

Finn's huge, hard body covered Rey's soft, petite one on the bed. Their lips were fused in a penetrating kiss. Their breathing was labored as he made love to her.

"I love you, Rey," he whispered.

"I love you too, Finn. And I promise you... _unh..._ the next baby is yours."

"Oh, I know it will - I'll see to that," he whispered into her ear. "This won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"No. Keep going."

Stars, he felt so good inside her. She looked forward to the day that she would carry his beautiful children. Why she had even considered Kylo Ren as a potential boyfriend when she had Finn was beyond her. Now she was convinced.

Their breathing returned to normal as he spooned against her on the bed, reveling in post-coital bliss. He kissed her gently on the neck. She stroked his hard, lean body.

" _Mmmmm, that was amazing_ ," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Finn, I needed that."

"No, _I_ needed that."

"I love you."

"I know."

Finn and Rey were finally clothed and reclining in each other's embrace on the couch, still in a partial state of euphoria, like when you know you've just found your soul mate.

"Rey, you know, I was just thinking...you know I want to marry you, right?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Well, I just remembered I have no name to give you, and neither do you."

She turned her head to face him, concern in her eyes.

"But I had an idea. I would like to ask Leia permission to adopt the Skywalker name - to honor her brother. This baby is a Skywalker anyway, right?"

Rey's expression changed to a smile after a moment. "That's a lovely idea," she said. "I'd love to be a Skywalker. I don't think Luke would mind, do you?"

"Finn. Finn Skywalker. I like the sound of that."

" _Rey_ Skywalker."

He chuckled and kissed her. "It's settled, then. I'll talk to her today. See if we can get all the legalities taken care of before the wedding."

 _The wedding,_ she thought. _Wow, this is really happening._

"And Rey, there's something else I need to do - I want to adopt this baby as my own." He placed a gentle hand on her abdomen. "Once the baby is born, everyone's going to see that it's not biologically mine. I don't care. I will adopt him, and he will BE mine. And if anyone asks, that's all they ever need to know. Not even Poe."

She leaned in closer to his chest. "Thank you, Finn," she whispered.

He turned and kissed her long and fully on the lips, then they touched foreheads. "Anything for you, Rey."


	5. Kylo Ren

Leia had thought the idea of Finn and Rey taking on the Skywalker name was wonderful. She knew that because neither her son nor her brother had any children (at least until the recent revelation), the Skywalker name was destined to die out. She was glad that now Luke would produce a male heir after all, but it would help the Skywalker family if new blood was introduced, in these two young nameless people, Finn & Rey. She knew Luke would have approved.  
Finn wasted no time in taking Rey as his wife; they had a beautiful ceremony on Naboo to honor Leia's mother, Queen Padme Amidala. She assumed they were enjoying their honeymoon there - they hadn't appeared in public for 2 weeks afterward. She noticed that Rey was in her second trimester and beginning to show at this point. Now the rumors began circulating - mostly that the child was conceived before the marriage, which was true - but they incorrectly assumed it was Finn's child. Boy, would they be surprised later! Finn was going to wait until the child was born to officially adopt him. Poe had noticed Rey's figure, as well. He made no judgment against her and asked no questions. He figured that if she was happy with her condition, then he was happy for her. He was glad to see that Finn was stepping up to support her.

Rey was in her suite on Coruscant studying the ancient Jedi texts. Threepio had taught her how to read, but she still struggled. She could feel her son tumbling around inside her, and she placed a hand on her abdomen. "Ssshh, sweetheart, mommy's here." Right after this, she felt the same ripple in the Force that she had felt a few times on the island several months ago - just before Kylo Ren appeared. She heard a male voice behind her, startling her.  
"How's it going - _MRS._ Skywalker?"  
She turned and faced him.  
"Yes, I heard you married that _TRAITOR_...what were you thinking?"  
She rose up from where she had been sitting. Her girth was readily visible.  
" _What is this?"_ He exclaimed. "You're...you're _PREGNANT?_ Couldn't wait, could you? _"_  
"It's not Finn's," she replied quietly."But I don't see why I need to explain myself to YOU..."  
It's not the traitor's child? That's even worse! Just means she's even more of a whore than he thought!  
She watched as he seemed to be reaching out in the Force to their child, trying to draw logical conclusions...  
After a long pause, he regarded her with cold eyes.  
"It's Skywalker's, isn't it?"  
She said nothing in reply. That told him all he needed to know.  
"You know, Rey, I thought that maybe you and I could have had a chance. But not now. Not after knowing you went off to that island to be his _LITTLE SLUT..."_  
 _"_ That's not how it was!" she protested.  
"Do you have any idea how much I hate Skywalker? And you FUCKED him! And I hate his kid, too!"  
"Ben! Don't say that! How can you hate a baby? He hasn't done anything to you!"  
"And if you call me 'Ben' one more time, I'm going to kill you...it's _KYLO REN..."_  
Rey broke down into tears, knowing that Ben may have just been violently shoved into "irredeemable" territory...  
"And don't you cry around me. You've just lost any sympathy I had for you," he spit out with venom. "And you have just made a new enemy. When Skywalker's son grows to adulthood, I will kill him - and anyone who gets in my way. You can bet on that."  
At that moment, Finn burst into the room. He had heard the commotion and came running. He snatched the Skywalker lightsaber off his belt and ignited it, pointing it toward Kylo, but at that moment, the Force-connection ended and Kylo disappeared.  
He went to draw Rey into his arms to comfort her. "Are you all right? Did he do anything? Are you and the baby safe?"  
"Oh, Finn, he's OK, but I'm worried the baby is in danger. Kylo Ren just said he's going to kill him when he gets older," she said, as a tear ran down her face.  
"Not going to happen, Rey. This kid is the son of a Jedi Master. Between you and I, we're going to raise him to be a powerful Jedi, so that he can defend himself against Ren if need be. We'll help him. He won't be alone."


	6. The Birth

"Rey, _PUSH!"_  
The baby's head was crowning. It wouldn't be long. Rey bore down as hard as she could - _uuuuuunnnnhhh -_ and the infant's head inched closer and closer to its widest circumference. Rey was crouched in a squat to allow gravity to assist the birth, and a midwife-droid was prepared to receive the baby once it was born. After the push, Rey reverted to rapid breathing through puckered lips as she rested before the next contraction.  
Leia was present, helping to coach her through it. She had, after all, been through it once herself. "OK, Rey, one more hard push, and the head will be out," said Leia. Rey felt the contraction coming. " _Uuuuunnnnnhhh!"_ Finally, the child's entire head was outside Rey's body. Rey gasped in relief and panted heavily, as the hardest part was over. _No wonder this is called 'labor',_ she thought.  
"Uggghh, this baby felt better going in than coming out," Rey gasped.  
"Too much information, Rey," Leia winced at the mental picture. "Now, the next push will free a shoulder. Not so bad. OK, here we go!"  
Rey bore down again, and a shoulder popped out. Then the rest of the baby slid out easily.  
"Oooooooo-baaaaaaahhh," cooed the midwife droid, who cut the umbilical and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket.

Finn, Poe, and a few other members of the Resistance were waiting outside what passed for the birthing unit of the medical lab (since delivery of babies was not a common event on a military base).  
Leia came out to address the visitors. "Finn, Rey would like to see you."  
Finn hurried in. He had been waiting on pins and needles. What greeted his eyes was the sight of a tired, sweaty and worn-out but happy Rey lying in the bed, holding a small bundle to her chest. Finn approached the bed and kissed Rey on her forehead. He took a peek at the bundle she was holding. The face was all scrunched and pink, but Finn thought he was the most perfect thing in the world. He smiled.  
"He's beautiful." Rey returned the smile. "What's his name?"  
"His name is Revan. Revan Skywalker."  
"That's a nice name," he said. "Where did you get it?"  
"Well, I've been reading those ancient Jedi texts, and apparently Darth Revan was the name of an ancient Sith Lord who lived about 4000 years ago."  
"A Sith Lord? Why would you want to name him after a Sith Lord?"  
"Well, this one was actually caught between the Dark and the Light, not belonging to either. He was a Jedi for a while, he was a Sith for a while. But he was very powerful, and fought against the Mandalorians and against those who sought to control him, yet he was in the Light enough to marry and have a child. He became One with the Force when he died. I'm hoping my son can draw from his strength in defeating Kylo."  
" _Our_ son."  
"Yes, _our_ son."

Poe and the others waiting outside were allowed in.  
Lt. Connix and Rose hurried over to the bedside to see the baby.  
" _Oooooooh, he's so cute_!" they cooed. "What's his name?"  
"Revan," replied Rey.  
"Nice name! Congratulations!"  
The fact that the child was not the same color as the alleged father was not lost on anyone, but thankfully no one inquired about it. It was _Rey's_ baby for sure, and they were all happy for her. Leia stood in the background, smiling with satisfaction. Even though she never got any grandchildren, this was the next best thing...  
Poe leaned over and gave Rey a quick kiss on the forehead. "Congratulations. You did a great job."  
"Thank you, Poe," she answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I think this baby is a little hungry..."  
They all got the point and filed out one by one, wishing Rey and her new family well. She let Finn stay.  
"Well, Mr. Skywalker, I believe you have a promise to keep today..."  
"That I do!" he exclaimed. He pulled out a datapad, pushed a few buttons, and held it up before Rey. "It's already official. He's mine."  
She looked at it and broke into a huge grin. "Oh, Finn! That's wonderful! I'm so happy!"  
He went to hug her and she hugged him back with her free hand.  
"Can I hold him?"  
"Sure!" She carefully transferred the little warm bundle to Finn's waiting arms.  
"My little boy," he said softly. "I'll protect you with my life."  
The infant looked up at him with beautiful blue eyes and cooed at him, wrapping his tiny hand around Finn's finger.  
"He likes you!"  
"Of course he does - 'cause I'm his poppy!" They both laughed.  
The baby fussed a bit, so Finn handed him back over to Rey.  
"Time for his first feeding!"  
She lifted up her tunic to expose one swollen breast. She pointed the nipple toward the roof of the baby's mouth just as Leia and the midwife droid had instructed, and he latched on quickly and suckled hungrily.  
"Wow, he's got an appetite," remarked Finn.  
"Yes, I hope he'll grow big and healthy."  
"So, how are we going to do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"We're still at war - how do we raise a baby while fighting battles? Where will we live?"  
"I think we'll just keep doing what we're doing - right now we're safe here, but if necessary, we can live on the Falcon. The baby will still be safest with us. And when he's old enough, he can help. We'll teach him."  
"I think you're right. We'll figure it out as we go. We only have a limited number of years to live life. We fight to provide a safer galaxy for _him._ And we have a strong child."  
"But I'm not abandoning my baby with anyone," said Rey. "He's safer with you and I."  
"Never," said Finn.  
"I'm actually thinking of forming a Force-bubble around him to protect him from evil influences. Leia said Snoke had his hooks in Ben ever since he was in the womb. I want to protect Revan from that until he is old enough to protect himself."  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
Revan had finished his feeding and was already asleep. She gently disengaged his mouth from her and pulled down her tunic.  
Presently, Rey heard the tell-tale sound of a Force-bond opening - the one she always heard on Ahch-To. She looked up, and Kylo Ren was in the room. Finn reacted by grabbing the Skywalker lightsaber, igniting it, and swiping it through Kylo. It met nothing but thin air.  
"You can't hurt me," he said calmly. He then walked over to Rey's bedside. He looked her in the eyes, where he saw fear and distrust. He bent over the now-sleeping child.  
"Don't hurt my baby," she said.  
"I don't kill babies, only men," he replied quietly.  
He looked into the infant's face and studied it for a few. Rey wasn't sure if she registered a change in expression on Kylo's face. He said nothing, but looked back at her with a neutral expression, straightened up, and the Force-bond dissolved, leaving the three of them alone again.

Back on the Star Destroyer in deep space, Kylo Ren crumpled onto the floor in his quarters, covering his face with his hand. His shoulders shook as a single sob could be heard escaping his throat.


	7. Revan's Revelation

Rey was proud of her son. He had grown strong and was mature for his 10 years. She and Finn had taught him everything they knew. Rey had returned to Ahch-To to retrieve Luke's green lightsaber (and the rest of his personal effects) from the Lanais, so she used the blue and green sabers to teach her son to spar. This also helped to increase her own skill, and Finn also participated. Rey taught him everything she had learned from the ancient Jedi texts, and everything she had drawn from Kylo's mind as well. She only hoped it would be enough.  
Surprisingly, it had been 10 years of peace. Despite Kylo's threat to destroy Revan, it seemed that the First Order had more or less left them alone. Or perhaps they were just rebuilding their fleet that was destroyed by Holdo. She didn't know. Leia had passed away a few years after Revan was born. A heart attack had taken her. The Resistance and the galaxy at large still felt her loss.  
The years of peace had been good to the Skywalker family. There had been three new additions - the 8-year old fraternal twins, Korba and Kosli - with their mocha skin, brown eyes and curly, reddish hair. They also showed Force-sensitivity and were trained right alongside their big brother. Then came the youngest at 5 years old, little Han, who, if he was Force-sensitive, didn't show it. He was a happy-go-lucky little guy who brought sunshine wherever he went.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" Revan asked Rey.  
"Of course, sweetheart," she replied.  
"How come I don't look like my brothers and sister?"  
Rey knew this day would come when she would have to tell Revan the truth. "Well, honey, they look more like Finn because he's their birth father. Although he's been your father your whole life, he's not your birth father. He adopted you."  
Revan was silent for a few moments to let that sink in. "Thennnn...who IS my birth father?"  
"Your birth father was a great Jedi Master named Luke Skywalker. He died before you were born. He gave his life to save the Resistance from the First Order."  
"Luke Skywalker? I know him."  
"You know him? What do you mean?"  
"He visits me all the time. He told me his name. He teaches me lots of things about the Force that you haven't."  
"You've seen his Force ghost? How long as this been going on?"  
He shrugged. "As long as I can remember. And he's not the only one. I've seen lots of Force ghosts. They all teach me stuff."  
"Other ghosts? Who?"  
"Uhhhh, let's see...Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and this other guy who says he's the real Revan...he teaches me stuff, too..."  
Rey looked a little shocked. She had never heard of any of these people and she could only pray that they were Light-side and were not leading her son astray. She had removed the Force-cocoon from her son several years ago, but now she was worried about whom he may have come in contact with.  
"Oh yeah, and there's another guy who comes to visit me, but he's not a Force ghost."  
Rey went pale. "What does he look like?" She asked apprehensively.  
"He's kind of tall and skinny, has long black hair, dresses all in black..."  
 _OH NO!_ She began to panic. Her worst fears were coming true.  
"Honey, that's your cousin, Kylo Ren. He is Dark Side. Don't listen to anything he says. What does he tell you?"  
"He doesn't really say anything. He just watches me. Then he disappears. Are you sure he's bad? Because I think he kind of likes me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Sometimes he smiles. He keeps me from getting hurt. He helps me find things."  
"But he doesn't do anything to you?"  
"No."  
"When you were born, he said he was going to hurt you, because he hates your birth father."  
Revan looked shocked at first. "Well...maybe he was just mad then. Maybe he's not now."  
Rey was wondering why he was appearing to Revan, but not to her. Did he only have a Force-bond with her son now? She hadn't seen him in years.  
"Honey, the next time he appears to you, I want you to be VERY careful. I can only hope I'm around when it happens."  
"Don't worry, mom...I won't let him hurt me."


	8. Final Conflict

Kylo Ren had been summoned to a large conference room on the Star Destroyer. He wasn't sure why, but it had sounded urgent. His quick pace and energy caused many a stormtrooper and junior officer to move to the other side of the corridor whenever he passed by. He was well-known for his violent tantrums that destroyed equipment.  
The doors slid open and he entered the room, which was empty except for a lone figure sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, facing away from him. Ren couldn't recognize him.  
"You sent for me?"  
The chair slowly rotated around, revealing a man about his age that he didn't recognize, but whose eyes were somewhat familiar.  
"So," rumbled the man, "You thought you could usurp me? You fool, I always keep a backup on Kamino for just such an emergency! I told you, I cannot be beaten!" He rose from his chair and began walking toward Kylo. "And you were deceived by Skywalker on Crait! Even after Hux warned you! You have no business being Supreme Leader!"  
The horror on Ren's face was apparent, as he gasped and began to back up. At that moment, Kylo heard the familiar noise of a Force-bond opening.  
"Oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Snoke, as he jumped onto Kylo and grabbed him.

Rey and Revan were practicing sparring in a training room at the base. Revan was using the green lightsaber, Rey was using Anakin's old saber. Green sparked against blue throughout every parry, block, lunge,and counterattack.  
"Great job, Revan, I'm so proud of you," said Rey.  
Right after they ended the duel, Rey heard the familiar sound that preceded the Force-bond. _Oh, no, no, not now,_ she thought.  
Presently, Kylo appeared - with someone else in tow.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't bring him on purpose," Kylo pleaded.  
Snoke let go of Kylo and assessed the situation in front of him.  
He immediately recognized Rey. "Do you remember me?" He hissed at her. "Despite how it may have seemed, my _worthless_ apprentice was unsuccessful in dispatching me."  
He turned his eyes to the young boy before him. "Where'd you get that pretty lightsaber, boy?"  
Revan brandished the saber before him. "It was my father's." He scowled at him with determination.  
Snoke raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then chuckled. "Then you will die as surely as your father." He turned to Kylo Ren. "Now, my servant, redeem yourself in my eyes. Now is your chance to take revenge on Skywalker once and for all. Take your saber and strike down his offspring."  
" _NO!"_ screamed Rey, who rushed toward Snoke, blue saber blazing.  
Snoke simply lifted a finger and Rey rose into the air, entombed in a Jedi trap.  
"You leave my mother alone!" shouted Revan, running toward him with lightsaber ready.  
"Kylo Ren - attack!"  
"I cannot. I will not," he responded, and remained still.  
" _WHAT?"_ shouted Snoke. Force-lightning shot out of his fingertips and straight into Kylo's middle, knocking him down. He continued to burn into him. This time, he was going to end the Solo brat as well. Kylo screamed in pain as the eletrical fingers tore through him, but, unlike his Uncle Luke, had no one to cry out to for help. He was going to die.  
Revan saw what was happening to his cousin. He put away his saber and walked over toward Kylo, writhing in pain on the ground. He stepped between Kylo and Snoke, his hands outstretched. He received the Force-lightning and gathered it together into a ball in his hands, then released it back at Snoke, which hit him squarely in the chest. He screamed and was knocked backwards.  
That's about when the Force ghosts began to appear. First Luke, then Anakin, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and finally the Revanchist. Yoda nodded in approval at young Revan's accomplishment.  
Snoke saw them and blanched, if his face could get any whiter than it already was. " _NO!"_ he shouted. "I will kill this child! I will enter his mind and turn his brain to mush!"  
Snoke raised a hand, and began to push into Revan's mind. But Revan pushed right back. HARD. His face contorted with the effort. _A Jedi's strength FLOWS through the Force,_ Force ghost Yoda had once taught him. So he opened up to the Force and allowed it to flow through him like a raging river. Snoke was beginning to back off, and was showing signs of distress.  
 _NOOOOOO! No child is that powerful!_ was all he could think.  
 _Size matters not,_ came the boy's thought. He was already in his head.  
That's when the Revanchist decided to step in and help. He approached the boy and became one with him. When young Revan opened his eyes, Snoke could see the fire in them. Together, they reached inside Snoke's mind and could see nothing but swirling blackness. Using the same Force, they reached for a handful of the nearest brain matter, and gave it a twist.  
Snoke dropped dead to the floor. The Revanchist immediately left the boy, who stepped back in shock and gasped. " _Now_ you know what you need to do, boy," he said. He then disappeared into the Force.  
Rey dropped to the ground, released from her prison. She immediately ran to her son and gathered him in her arms, never wanting to let go.  
"Oh, Revan, You did wonderful. I'm so proud of you."  
He smiled and hugged his mother tightly. "I love you, mother."  
Kylo Ren got up off the floor, holding his midsection. He stumbled over to where Rey and Revan were sitting. Rey responded with fear and drew her child closer to her.  
When he reached them, Kylo knelt down on one knee and held his red saber out to the boy, his head hanging in shame.  
"I surrender."

EPILOGUE

After Poe pardoned Kylo Ren for his crimes after hearing what had occurred in the training room and at Rey's request, Rey headed out to the Falcon. She was going to help him get back on his feet. Even Finn thought it was a good idea - especially since he himself had been given a second chance. As she approached the open hatch, she saw Kylo walking down the ramp - dressed in his father's old clothes. He must have found them in the closet. A white shirt with black vest, blue pants with the red Correllian stripe down the side. He looked very handsome.  
He looked up at her and gave her a lopsided grin. He came down and tossed his black outfit into a nearby bin.  
"Kylo? You're looking good!"  
He self-consciously ran his fingers through his long, black hair, then looked up at her. "It's not Kylo Ren anymore. I'm Ben Solo."  
She ran up to him and hugged him. "I knew you could do it," she said. "I suppose you'll be wanting your father's ship now?"  
"Nah, keep it. I'l get my own. I'd also like to build my own lightsaber. A better one, that isn't red. I'd like to follow in my father's footsteps, but have my own style. I'll have a lightsaber instead of a blaster, and I'll have the Force."  
"A true 'Solo-Skywalker'. I think I like it!"  
"Me too! I've got some smuggling work lined up. I'll be OK."  
"Good luck, Ben."  
"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you guys around. Good luck with your family. Tell FN - I mean 'Finn' - I said goodbye."  
"I will." She gave him a final hug and he strode out of her life.  
She then turned around and headed back to her own life that was waiting for her at home, and wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall.  
" _Goodbye, Ben_ ", she whispered.

END


End file.
